


daft pretty boys

by 4_walls



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, jacob just wants his friends to get their shit together, tom & haz & z are idiots in love, you will pry this ot3 from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_walls/pseuds/4_walls
Summary: “You guys are done early,” Harrison comments.“We’re getting pizza,” Jacob informs him as Tom scrambles to his feet and starts to tug Harrison up as well, “at your place.”"Hurry up, I'm hungry," Zendaya adds.//Alternatively: the one where the Spidey gang have a movie night and Jacob is forced to watch his three best friends pine for each other.





	daft pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song of the same name by bad suns, which really has fuck all to do with the fic, but i like the song and i think tom & haz qualify as daft pretty boys. anyway i'm in love with zendaya and i think she and harrison would be pretty cute together too, because i enjoy living in rarepair hell, evidently.
> 
> anywho, enjoy this extremely self-indulgent fic! (do i ever write any other sort tbh)

For the first time since filming had begun, they wrap the day’s shoot ahead of schedule. Finishing early is a rare enough occurrence, but finishing before dinner is even rarer. Jon tells them to get some rest for a long day tomorrow, but Tom’s still keyed up from the group scenes, still buzzing with the youthful energy of Peter Parker. It seems like Jacob and Zendaya have yet to shake off their characters as well, the both of them laughing as she clings onto his back, his arms hooked around her knees.

There’s a rush of affection at seeing the pair of them looking so carefree, and Tom makes his way over. “Do you guys want to come over for dinner?” he asks.

Zendaya levels him with a straight face, but Tom knows her well enough to see the hint of amusement lurking under the surface. “Neither you nor Harrison can cook,” she points out, the corner of her lips twitching slightly, “I’ll pass.”

Jacob laughs, delighted. Tom thinks maybe he should be offended, but he’s well aware of how much of a disaster the pair of them are in the kitchen, and it’s a little hard to get angry at the truth. Just the other day, Sam had come over to cook for them and Harrison had gotten banned from the kitchen after he somehow managed to burn rice.

“I just want to help,” Harrison had reasoned.

“You can help by staying far away from the food,” Sam had uttered, his usually infinite patience being put to the test, “Why don’t you go and entertain Tom?”

Tom, who at that point of time had been utterly bored out of his mind with no one to keep him company, had been grateful for Harrison’s incompetence at cooking. Now, though, he wonders how they’ve managed to keep themselves alive for this long.

The answer? Pasta, and lots and lots of takeout.

“We can order pizza,” he offers.

Zendaya tilts her head at him, pretending to think, but Tom can see her losing the battle against her growing grin. “I want a veggie delite,” she says, matter-of-fact.

“Done,” Tom agrees, and he even holds out a hand so they can shake on it.

Their next order of business is collecting Harrison, who’s dozing in the trailer. He yelps sharply in surprise when he’s suddenly jumped on, only relaxing once more when he registers the lapful of Tom. He tries to dredge up some annoyance at being rudely awakened, but after so many years, he’s kind of gotten used to the human disaster that is Tom Holland. This is his life now, and when he notices Zendaya and Jacob peeking in through the door, he grins. It’s a good life.

“You guys are done early,” Harrison comments.

“We’re getting pizza,” Jacob informs him as Tom scrambles to his feet and starts to tug Harrison up as well, “at your place.”

Apparently that’s all Harrison needs to hear because he’s on his feet in an instant, and Tom nearly topples over at the sudden shift in balance. He spares Harrison a dirty look, but excitement takes over his features a moment later, barely giving his ‘assistant’ time to remove his earpiece and the walkie-talkie clipped to his pocket before dragging him out of the trailer and pushing him into the backseat of the waiting car.

The ride back to Tom’s place is filled with non-stop chatting, the three Spider-Man actors almost talking over each other as they attempt fill Harrison in on all the things he’d missed while helping out on the other parts of the set, away from where they’d been filming. It’s a little overwhelming, but their enthusiasm is endearing and Harrison tries his best to keep up with all the things they’re yelling at him.

It’s still something of a relief when they finally arrive at the house though, conversation momentarily forgotten as they scramble out of the car. Harrison shakes his head slightly to himself as he watches them go, wondering how on earth they manage to have so much energy despite the 4am call time they had that day. He laughs when they make it to the door way ahead of him before realising that he’s the one with the key, and even though there’s a chorus of yells telling him to hurry up, Harrison takes his sweet time, smiling innocently at his displeased friends waiting at the front door.

Tom and Zendaya make a mad dash for the couch the moment they get in, elbowing each other to try and claim the middle seat and laughing the whole time. They’re still fighting when Jacob and Harrison reach the couch, and Jacob pushes both of them off before claiming the seat for himself with a triumphant grin. The pair sprawled on the floor exchange identical looks of disbelief, but then shrug and settle down on either side of Jacob, both leaning into him.

There isn’t any space left on the couch for Harrison, who’s still standing a little aways, watching everything play out with a small smile. It’s just as well that he’s not seated yet though, because the doorbell rings.

“The pizza!” Tom exclaims.

“That was quick,” Harrison remarks.

Tom only grins wider, the curve of his lips turning a little sly. “One of the perks of being Spider-Man, I guess,” he says, oh-so-innocently.

Zendaya snickers. “That’s an abuse of power,” she points out, before pausing, and then adding, “and also something Peter would totally do.”

“Love you, MJ!” Tom says, blowing a kiss towards Zendaya.

Seeing that no one else seems to be making a move anytime soon, Harrison sighs and announces that he’s going to go grab the pizza. “Wait, I’ll go with you!” Tom calls suddenly, jumping off the couch and running after his best friend, walking so closely together that their arms brush.

“They’re disgusting,” Jacob says.

At the same time, Zendaya sighs, “They’re so cute.”

Zendaya almost flinches at the utter look of disappointment Jacob shoots at her, but she only shrugs helplessly, gesturing at the two boys at the front door as if to say _‘Can you blame me?’_. Tom is half-hidden from the pizza delivery guy’s sight behind the door, and Jacob watches as his hand settles on the small of Harrison’s back, all the while smiling up at the taller boy. Tom looks like an absolute idiot, but Jacob’s expression softens because he’s not heartless.

“Admit it, Batalon,” Zendaya teases, draping herself over Jacob’s side and resting her head on his shoulder, “You’ve got a soft spot for the idiots.”

Jacob huffs, but doesn’t actually try to refute the statement, although he does mutter, “At least I’m not pining.”

“I’m not pining!” Zendaya retorts sharply, and then softer, “...Much.”

As if he can tell he’s being discussed, Tom turns back towards them as Harrison pays the delivery guy, his dopey smile growing bigger as he catches Zendaya’s eyes. She mouths _‘stupid’_ at him, making him laugh before his attention is back on Harrison who’s handing him the pizza boxes. There’s a faint dusting of pink on the highs of Zendaya’s cheeks, and Jacob rues the day he decided he loves this little ragtag group of idiots.

“You’re good for them,” he tells her, knocking his head against hers lightly.

“So are you,” she points out.

He laughs, agreeing. “Don’t know how they got by for so long without us, eh?”

The pink from Zendaya’s cheeks has faded by the time the two boys they’d been discussing return with the pizza, and when she ribs them for taking so long, Jacob only shakes his head to himself and smiles. Tom plops right back down at the spot he’d vacated earlier, placing the pizzas on the coffee table in front of them and pulling a slice out for himself. Harrison hovers at the end of the couch for a moment, but just as he’s about to settle on the floor at his friends’ feet, Zendaya reaches out to pull him onto the couch, shoving at Jacob and Tom aggressively to make space.

“Hey, no fair!” Tom cries, squished against the arm of the couch, “I wanted to sit with Harrison!”

“I don’t see you trying to make space for him,” Zendaya returns, leaning over Jacob to stick her tongue out at Tom.

Tom opens his mouth to argue, but Jacob interrupts, “Aw, am I not good enough for you?”

He’s only joking, of course. He knows Tom thinks the world of him, and Tom knows that he knows that. Still, Tom flusters a little bit, frantically trying to assure Jacob that he’s happy to sit next to him and besides ––  _who needs Harrison anyway?_ There’s an indignant _‘hey!’_ from the other end of the couch, where Harrison is seated, but Tom ignores him, opting to lean heavily against Jacob, grinning as he declares his on and off-screen best friend his favourite of the group. It’s clearly a lie – Tom frequently switches favourites every other day – but he’s cute so Jacob lets it go this once.

Zendaya watches the entire exchange, unable to help the small smile that finds its way to her lips. When she turns around, she finds that Harrison has been watching her watch Tom. The blush that rises to her cheeks is unbidden, and for a split-second she wonders if maybe she’s being too obvious, wonders if she’s overstepped her boundaries somehow, wonders if he’s mad. But Harrison only smiles; she recognises the smile easily enough – it’s one he frequently directs at Tom, an expression that’s somewhere between fond and exasperated – but it’s the first time it’s been directed at her. Or the first time she’s noticed it, anyway.

“Me too,” Harrison whispers, quietly enough that despite being pressed so closely together, Zendaya is the only one who hears him. Just two words, but she knows exactly what Harrison means: _he makes me feel that way too_.

Zendaya feels something in her chest settle at the quiet confession. She reaches out to squeeze his hand, and then Tom breaks the moment, saying something about eating all the pizza if no one else is going to.

“Leave my pizza alone!” Zendaya warns, letting her hand slip off of Harrison’s, although they do share an eye roll at how much of a child Tom can be.

She catches Jacob’s gaze as she reaches to pull the box containing her pizza onto her lap, and he raises his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly in Harrison’s direction with a knowing look. Zendaya pretends she doesn’t see though, but when she leans back against the couch, slotted snugly between Harrison and Jacob, the latter leans in to whisper in her ear, “Do you want me to leave so you can have some alone time with them?”

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Zendaya just shoves a slice of pizza into Jacob’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Tom laughs and laughs and laughs. Harrison steals a slice from her box. Zendaya grins.

Everything is good.

A mere one movie later, the pizzas have been demolished along with several cartons of ice cream. Tom suggests playing a video game, to which Jacob enthusiastically agrees. Harrison looks like he’s about to agree too, but Zendaya doesn’t miss the way he seems to rethink his answer after she says not interested, finally opting to sit out as well.

“You can play if you want,” Zendaya leans in to say while the other two are busy setting up the consoles.

Harrison shrugs, playing at nonchalance, although Zendaya can see the faint blush on his cheeks at being called out. “I can play video games anytime.”

“You can hang out with me anytime too,” Zendaya reminds him, before hastily adding, “Not that I’m not glad you want to keep me company.”

Zendaya feels her own cheeks heat up at her sudden rambling, but feels less self-conscious about it when she sees that Harrison himself has gone redder as well. Tom, ever so oblivious, blinks at them in confusion before asking, “Should we crank up the aircon? You guys look a little flushed.”

Jacob snickers, unfazed by the glares he receives from both Harrison and Zendaya at that. “I think they’re just  _peachy_ , Tom,” Jacob teases, "Right, Z?"

"Fuck off," Zendaya retorts, but there's no real bite to her words and Jacob only laughs.

And then, to Harrison she says, "Do you want to help me paint my nails?"

"I feel like the correct answer here is yes," Harrison comments, narrowing his eyes slightly at Zendaya, who's already reaching for her purse, "Also I can't believe you actually brought nail polish."

"She's got a bottle in every bag she owns," Tom interjects, despite not taking his eyes off the television screen. "I know this because I've borrowed a couple of her bags and I always find nail polish in them."

"Speaking of you borrowing my stuff," Zendaya says, trying not to think too much into the fact that Tom's noticed such a random habit of hers, "I want to remind you that the word 'borrowing' implies that the item will be returned at some point. So why is it that whenever you borrow my things, I never see them again?"

"You'll get your stuff back once everything stops smelling like you," Jacob says.

Tom's concentration on the game breaks, and his fingers go still as he turns to his friend in complete and utter disbelief. "I told you that in confidence!" Tom hisses, not even caring when his game character dies, "As in, it's supposed to be a secret?"

"What secret?" Zendaya asks, looking between the two boys on the couch. She'd taken Jacob's initial statement as another teasing remark and hadn't thought there had been any truth to it. Now, she's not sure.

"Tom likes to wear your clothes when he misses you, but it's only comforting when the clothes smell like you, so," Harrison explains, "Once your scent wears off, he'll have no use for them."

"Harrison!" Tom looks scandalised by the fact that his other best friend has joined in on exposing him, but the expression soon turns to mild confusion. "Wait, but I never told you that?"

Harrison snickers, rolling his eyes. "We live together," he points out, "Every time you return a shirt of mine that you've borrowed, you always take another one. It's less of a return and more of an exchange, really."

Tom has gone completely red now, and Zendaya's barely able to stop herself from laughing at how cute he looks. There's a warmth in her chest at the thought of Tom pulling on one of her t-shirts whenever he misses her, although she worries about how she'd probably let him have her entire wardrobe if he ever asked. Distantly, she thinks she really needs to learn how to say no to him.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Tom leaving the living room until he's marching back with a pile of clothes in his arms, half of which he dumps on her lap and the other half thrown haphazardly at Harrison.

"If you guys are just going to make fun of me then you can have your clothes back," Tom huffs, sliding down on the couch until he's lying almost horizontally and crossing his arms, clearly sulking.

Zendaya shares a look with Jacob, who looks slightly guilty about how his remark had led to this. Meanwhile, Harrison's dumped his pile of clothes on the floor so that he can move closer to Tom, crouching at the sulking boy's feet.

"You know when you were away for the Infinity War press tour and I had the whole apartment to myself?" Harrison asks, waiting for Tom to nod before continuing, "I slept in your bed every night because I missed you, and the place just felt wrong without you there. Too empty."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tom asks, attempting to sound unmoved, but the way his expression has softened and his arms have uncrossed say otherwise.

"Just wanted you to know that you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I'm sure Zendaya would love to have a shirt or two of yours that she can wear when she misses you too," Harrison says, glancing at Zendaya over his shoulder.

Receiving the cue, she hurries to agree, “Yeah, Tommy. It’s only fair that I get to steal a couple of your shirts too.”

“Fine, you can have them,” Tom replies, attempting to sound like he’s doing her a favour, but there’s a distinctly pleased look on his face.

Jacob looks between the three of them, rolls his eyes, and then shoves the game controller back in Tom’s hand. “Alright, all three of you are going to start wearing each others’ clothes. Great for you! Can we get back to the game now?”

Grinning, Tom leans into Jacob. “Aw, is someone a little jealous? You can have my shirt right now,” he says, and making good of his word, his fingers find the hem of the shirt he’s wearing, tugging it over his head and throwing it at Jacob.

Jacob yelps, pulling the shirt off where it had landed on his face and attempting to toss it back at Tom, only to miss and land on Harrison instead. When Harrison removes the shirt from his head, Zendaya almost laughs at the resigned expression on his face, and she thinks he must have the patience of a saint to be able to deal with Tom on a daily basis. Meanwhile, the two boys on the couch have started to wrestle, although upon closer inspection it’s more of a tickle fight than actual wrestling. Either way, Harrison decides it’s something he has no desire to get caught up in, tossing Tom’s forgotten shirt aside before moving closer to Zendaya once more.

“They’re going to be at this for a while,” Harrison tells her, “Still want me to paint your nails?”

To Zendaya’s surprise, once Harrison starts working on her nails, she finds out that he’s actually pretty good at it. Maybe even better than she is. He balances her hand on his knee, and his skin is warm under her palm. His fingers grasp hers, and she has to remind herself that he only does it to keep her hand steady so that he can apply the polish well. Still, it’s nice.

“How’d you get so good at this?” Zendaya asks in an attempt to get her mind off the feel of Harrison’s hand underneath hers.

He snickers lightly, pausing before painting her ring finger to look up at her. “I have a younger sister,” he tells her, “I’ve been doing this for  _years_ –– in fact, she still asks me to do her nails now, every once in a while.”

“I think I might take a page out of her book and get you to do mine too,” Zendaya laughs, leaning in to get a closer look at her nails, “I’m not kidding when I say you’re  _really_  good.”

“Thanks,” Harrison laughs as well.

Zendaya looks up from her nails to smile at him, but her breath catches in her throat when she suddenly notices how close their faces are. She opens her mouth to say something, maybe make some sort of joke to diffuse the tension that’s suddenly palpable between them, but nothing comes to mind. It’s almost as if the sudden close proximity has rendered her speechless, but the moment is broken when Harrison finally grins, eyes crinkling.

“Hi,” he says.

It makes Zendaya smile. “Hi,” she returns.

“Yeah, we’re still here,” a third voice adds.  _Jacob_ , her still slightly addled brain registers, _that’s Jacob_.

Zendaya’s head whips towards the couch so quickly for a moment she worries she might’ve given herself whiplash. She wonders how she could have forgotten that Tom and Jacob were there as well, especially considering how loudly they had been laughing. They’re both quiet now though, and Tom’s fully clothed once more. Jacob’s looking between her and Harrison with a shit-eating grin, and she resists the urge to throw her purse at him.

Tom’s expression is a little harder to decipher, and by a little, what she really means is  _a lot_  harder. The boy usually wears his heart on his sleeve, his every feeling written on his face for the world to see. But it’s worryingly blank now, and she has absolutely no idea what he might be thinking. 

She wonders why it feels like she and Harrison have been caught doing something wrong, even though they technically weren’t doing anything. He’d been painting her nails, that’s all. The fact that somehow they’d gotten close enough for Zendaya to be able to make out the flecks of green in his blue eyes is an insignificant detail.

The tension that had fallen between her and Harrison is back tenfold, and this time it envelops the entire living room. Jacob seems to catch onto the weird shift in mood, his grin slipping off his face as notices Tom’s carefully blank expression. “Well, that’s my cue to leave,” he announces, standing, “I don’t need to be here for this.”

Zendaya follows the line of Tom’s gaze, finding her hand on Harrison’s knee on the end of it. Abruptly, she pulls away, smudging some of his hard work. “I’ll go with you,” she hastily adds, standing as well.

“No!” Jacob almost yells, and he softens his voice when he sees Zendaya flinch, “You should stay. Trust me.”

And then before she can argue any further, he’s grabbed his things and heading towards the front door, yelling a  _y’all need to get your shit together_ over his shoulder as he leaves. Zendaya watches him go, and taking with him her only chance at escaping the awkward situation at hand.

“Tom...” she starts, only to be interrupted by the boy in question himself.

“I think it’s great!” he says, the blank expression broken by a grin. Zendaya’s not sure if she’s imagining the forced look of it. “My two best friends,” he continues, “That’s really cute. I’m only mad that I hadn’t noticed sooner. I mean, how blind must I have been? You guys would make a great couple, and the only thing I ask is that I get credit for bringing you together.”

Zendaya’s not sure what to say to that, but she’s saved from having to respond by the sudden eruption of laughter from Harrison. For a moment she thinks he’s lost it, unable to see how he can find any humour in such a mortifying situation. But he looks honest-to-god amused, and he’s looking at Tom he way he always does –– soft, and fond, and stupidly in love.

“I can’t believe it!” Harrison manages to say in between bouts of laughter, turning to Zendaya, “He’s jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!” Tom denies, a little too quickly and too vehemently to be the truth.

“You’re totally jealous,” Harrison repeats, this time to Tom, “Oh, you absolute  _idiot_.”

Tom starts to protest again, but finally registers the second half of what Harrison had said and cuts himself off, confusion and offence battling to find a home on his face. “What do you mean I’m an idiot?”

By this point, Zendaya has caught on as well, although a part of her still thinks maybe the possibility of Tom feeling the same way as she and Harrison do is just wishful thinking on their part. But she supposes they’ll never know for sure if they don’t take a leap, and besides, she doesn’t think there’s anyone who knows Tom better than Harrison. So if Harrison thinks their feelings aren’t unrequited then... she trusts him.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot,” Zendaya reaffirms, seemingly joining on the teasing, but then she turns to Harrison with a wicked grin that he doesn’t like the look of. He’s right to be suspicious, because the next thing she says is, “Harrison’s only been pining after you for  _years_.”

“Zendaya!” Harrison whines, looking utterly betrayed, “I thought you were on my side!”

At the same time, Tom’s gaze also snaps towards his best friend. “You didn’t deny it,” he points out.

Harrison looks caught, as if he himself hadn’t realised that he hadn’t denied it either. He’s quiet for a moment, debating whether he should come clean, before finally deciding that since he’d been the one to start the teasing, he might as well also be the first of them to be honest about their feelings. “No, Tom, I didn’t deny it,” he confirms, “I’m pretty sure everyone whose name isn’t Tom Holland knows how I feel about you.”

The flush that creeps up Tom’s neck is a good sign, hopefully, Harrison thinks.

“But just now... you and Zendaya...” Tom trails off. It’s not quite a sentence, but Harrison understands what he’s asking all the same.

“I like her too,” he says, simple and honest; Zendaya feels like her heart is in her throat. But the fluttering in her chest turns to ice when Harrison turns to her with a sly grin, and she knows she’s about to get her comeuppance for exposing him earlier. “Don’t know if she likes me as much as she likes you though.”

“Are you jealous, Osterfield?” Zendaya teases.

“Maybe I am,” Harrison retorts, “Thought we had a moment earlier, but I guess that meant nothing to you, huh?”

“Oh god, please stop flirting in front of me,” Tom interjects, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything and you guys aren’t helping at all. So we all, uh...”

“Yep,” Zendaya says when it becomes obvious that Tom has no intention of actually finishing the sentence. “We’re all idiots.”

Tom’s expression softens, relief overtaking his features. “I was going to just ignore my feelings because I couldn’t possibly choose between the two of you, and I thought that as long as I had you guys in my life – even if it was just as friends – it would be enough.” He pauses, grinning slightly at the both of them. “I didn’t realise ‘both’ was an option.”

The three of them fall quiet, shyly stealing glances at each other. Tom from the couch, Harrison from the floor, and Zendaya from where she’s standing somewhere between the two of them. “What now?” she asks. They’re finally all on the same page, but she’s still not sure where to go from here.

“Group hug?” Tom suggests, pushing himself off the couch and walking over to Zendaya, wrapping his arms around her. Harrison also gets up from the floor, embracing the both of them. Zendaya almost melts –– it’s a good place to be, tucked between these two boys that have somehow wormed their way into her life and heart in the two years she’s known them.

She closes her eyes, basking in their warmth, only opening them when she hears the soft smack of lips breaking apart. “Did you guys just––” She takes in their kiss-red lips and finds her own yet-to-be-kissed lips pulling into a pout. “Have you guys been kissing the entire time?”

Harrison laughs, and it’s the happiest sound she’s ever heard. “Hey, let me have this. As someone so eloquently put it earlier: I’ve only been pining for years,” he says teasingly, and then continues in a softer, more serious tone, “And you looked so content, we didn’t want to disrupt whatever moment you were having.”

“The moment’s over now,” she says emphatically.

“Well, in that case,” Tom grins, placing a gentle hand on her jaw to guide her face towards his until their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Zendaya remembers watching Tom kiss Laura, remembers the envy that had settled heavy in her gut even though she’d known they’d just been acting, remembers wondering what it would feel like to kiss Tom. Now she knows, and it’s more magical than she’d ever imagined. She kisses him a few times more, trying to commit the feel of his lips against hers to memory. She barely gets a second to collect herself when Tom finally pulls away before there’s another pair of lips on hers.

There’s a split second of surprise, but then she relaxes into the kiss. It’s different from kissing Tom –– not a bad different, though. With Tom, she had been the one leaning down and him leaning up to meet her lips. For all she teases him about his height, there’s something endearing about the thought of Tom having to go on the tips of his toes just to kiss her. With Harrison, though, they’re more or less the same height. But while she is lanky, he is solid underneath her palms, all muscle and bone.

When they break the kiss, they find Tom grinning at them both. “Never imagined I’d ever see you guys kiss,” he admits, “I have to say... I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.”

“Ugh! Gross, Tom!” Zendaya exclaims, shoving Tom away and in the process breaking the little group huddle they had going on.

“That’s not what I meant!” Tom attempts to defend himself, laughing as the momentum from her shove topples him over, right onto the couch, and he reaches out to drag both of his companions down with him. “I just thought I would’ve been jealous, or feel a little left out. But no, it was quite sweet actually.”

“Now you’ve gone soft on us,” Harrison teases, even as he lets Tom burrow into his side, throwing his arm across the back of Tom’s neck, his hand on Zendaya’s shoulder as she rests her head on Tom’s chest.

“My nails are ruined,” Zendaya complains, but despite her words she doesn’t sound displeased at all, looking more than happy to be curled up at Tom’s side.

“I’ll re-do them for you in the morning,” Harrison says, and it’s all at once a promise and an invitation for her to stay the night. One that she most definitely plans on taking up, of course. “How about we watch another movie?”

“Harrison, I swear to god, if you make me watch Titanic again––” Tom starts, groaning when he sees Harrison begin to type ‘Titanic’ into the search bar on Netflix.

“You only hate it because you’re embarrassed about crying like a baby the last time we watched it,” Harrison laughs, “Besides, Zendaya wants to watch it, doesn’t she?”

Truth be told, Zendaya doesn’t really care what movie they watch, as long as they get to cuddle the entire time. Harrison could decide to make them watch the Bee Movie and she still wouldn’t have any complaints. But rather than admit that, she’s much more keen on making fun of Tom. “Oh, yes, definitely,” she says, “I can’t wait to see Tom cry his heart out.”

Tom groans. “This is how it’s going to be from now on, isn’t it?” he asks, “You two are just going to gang up on me all the time.”

“Yep,” both Harrison and Zendaya reply at the same time, then exchange looks – ignoring the boy sitting between them – and laugh.

Tom looks at them both and feels a swell of affection so strong his face is starting to hurt from how hard he’s smiling. Just an hour ago, he’d thought he’d never be able to have either of them, but now he’s got Harrison on one side and Zendaya on the other –– it feels like something right out of his wildest dreams, and he barely resists the urge to pinch himself just to make sure it’s real.

“You know what?” Tom says, tugging the both of them more firmly towards himself. It feels like the puzzle pieces have finally fallen into place, that  _this_  is how it’s supposed to be, all three of them intertwined so closely that it’s hard to tell where one person ends and another person begins. He knows he’s in for a whole lot of relentless teasing from the both of them in the future, but honestly, he doesn’t want to have it any other way. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
